The present disclosure generally relates to the field of sorting sets of data, and more particularly to the field of a performing parallelized processing to implement a radix sort of said data.
In-place radix sorting is a useful sorting algorithm for sorting large data sets with numeric or string keys. In-place Radix sorting has a linear run-time and constant memory complexity. Benefits of in-place radix sorting include efficiently operating within a large memory footprint by delivering high performance with fewer cache misses and page faults than approaches requiring extra memory.